


Close Thunder

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Floor Sex, Held Down, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Laurent returns home after accidentally being entangled in one of Inigo's pick up plots, to find the other side of his wife has come forth, and she has quite a few brutal commands for him, much to Laurent's pleasure...





	Close Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Now tumblr!purged tumblr kink meme: [ Noire/anyone - sex with Noire in full BLOOD-AND-THUNDER! mode. Consensual, please. ](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/84601493752/noire-anyone-sex-with-noire-in-full#notes)
> 
> Established relationship. (S support), If you haven't seen the support yet, I advise watching it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0HEo_6Y5HU). According to their ending, _Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands.  
>  _
> 
> This is also set post-game. The canon doesn't specify exactly, but this assumes that the future kids were 18ish during the events of the game (with Laurent being a little older due to Timey-Wimey mishaps) given they can marry and be a parent to Morgan, and the fact that Sumia outright says that Cynthia is almost the same age as she is in their supports.
> 
> It doesn't always come up, but the genealogy here is:  
>  Inigo: Virion.  
>  Noire: Henry  
>  and Laurent: Ricken.

The market was bustling with activity, and no wonder, it was nearing dinner time. Soon they would pack up and only the local bar would be open for food. Exhausted mercenaries and mothers alike filled the queue in front of each seller as the day went on, and the closing time neared. The scents of simmering delights that wafted through the marketplace were deeply distracting. And if Laurent were to be more frank and cynical, likely cooked in a calculated manner to garner as many impulse purchases as possible.  
  
Laurent stood at the far edge of his preferred food stall, and mentally calculated the prices of each item, as he did many a time. Some of them would melt, and that would not do. It would cause an abhorrent waste of funds and delicious goods, _and_ defile his satchel in the process.

Of course, Noire wasn't _Gaius_ , that sweet-obsessed purloining former army member, yet still this might bring out a smile. However, above him someone kept trying for the attention of the food vendor. He wore the garb of a mercenary, leather armor with some flourish, and gold earrings. He kept brushing back his light blue hair.

In the end, he would always come to the same destination of his favorites. Still, the journey was worth it. What if he found a new favorite which met all standards of nutritional value, resilience, proper caloric value to ensure strength, cost and taste?

The queue did not move forward, as the mercenary before him leaned against the stall and did what he could to monopolize the vendor's time. As opposed to promptly making his order and allowing other customers to pass, he persisted in pointless _flirtations._

"Well~ what a pretty face on a pretty day~ You're just as sweet as pie~"

The food stall vendor let out a disgusted sigh, and ignored his ploys for her attention, and began to dust her already spotless stall. "Do you have an order?"

"Tell me about the goods, or even better, tell me about your favorite foods so we can go together and have some over tea~"

"If you are merely going to waste the vendor's time with your banal unwanted flirtation, then please step aside so those waiting can make their purchases," Laurent said sharply.

"And furthermore, asking an uninterested woman to tea you certainly cannot afford is deeply rude and wastes everyone's time. Especially mine."

Inigo whirled around, as if he'd been struck. "That voice--"

The food vendor lifted up her gaze, and smiled. "Oh, here's my favorite customer. Always so prompt, and you always have your gold and order ready. Is it the usual?"

"Yes, one for me and my wife."

"We're out of her favorite. Sorry about that. Someone just swooped in and took the last one."

"Regrettable, but understandable."

He would have to simply buy something else for her on the journey back to their residence.

He paid for his order, and wrapped it up within his satchel.

The customer before him finally turned around. And Laurent recognized him with ease.

"Laurent! Old friend! That was amazing. You really have a way with women." He brushed his hands through his light blue hair in a way just as his father, Virion of Roseanne was known to do, and smirked.

Laurent frowned. "Women are no great mystery, Inigo. They wish to be treated with respect and not bothered while working with cheap lines. And knowing you, she's seen you use those exact tactics on many other women in this market."

Inigo chuckled nervously. "Now, now, don't be hasty..."

Inigo gave the food vendor one last glance. "We should catch up. I didn't even know you'd been married. All this time you were hiding away your wiles with women!"

"I wouldn't use those terms exactly," Laurent said.

Laurent thought back to how he and Noire had begun. He had been unthinkingly blunt in his worries and affection of her, and Noire had been so utterly deliciously angry at him. She'd given him the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, which had finally made him realize the obvious.

And indeed, Noire would be waiting for him, and even a few minute's lateness would drive her into a panic that he had been killed, just like her family. It could take quite some time to calm her down if he tarried too long. However, it was not every day that he happened upon someone who had come from his time. Not only was it the appropriate thing to do socially, Inigo could bring more current news of Ylisse. Thus, it could be potentially mutually beneficial meeting.

And surely, Inigo would leave their meeting to go chasing after some lady, so it would hardly take up too much time.

"I know just the place. Trust me, it'll be _neat._ "

Laurent's ears perked up at this. "Neat, you say?"

"Allow me to finish my meal first, then we shall go immediately," Laurent said.

"Oh, that's fine. I have to say goodbye to this lovely lady anyways," Inigo said.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be distracted from her work again," Laurent said.

Inigo laughed it off.

Laurent headed out from the food stall and instead took a seat under the shade of a leather shop's awning.

Laurent took a slow bite of his roll, and savored the spicy flavor. He had calculated this particular baked good as one of the most nutritious and calorically sound options. Unlike many of the pastries, it was filled with meat and vegetables. Its shape made it easy to hold, even while he was working, and it was easily packed away for travel.

The only downsides were that it could be messy, and did not keep as well as dried meat, and would have to be consumed soon after buying. However, if he took small bites, and supported it with his napkin, that untidiness could be easily contained to an acceptable amount. And it was so delicious that he rarely wanted to prolong his meal that long anyways.

Laurent brushed away any combs, and followed after Inigo with that same lightness he felt when alphabetizing his library.

*

The crowded bar was anything but neat.

It was filled with drunken, noisy patrons, and worst of all, deplorably disorganized. Wood chips had barely covered up the shells of some nut, and other debris dropped by by earlier drinkers. Inigo stared with appreciation at the curvaceous bar maids, all with plunging necklines to attract the attention (and gold) of the many disorderly inebriates that lined this deplorable place.

Inigo grinned, and patted Laurent on the shoulder.

"Now, Laurent. Work your magic."

Laurent frowned. "This is hardly the place for such things. Why, an errant charge from a flame tome would burn the entire bar down. It would be most unwelcome, unwise and most unsafe. If you wish me to show you some magic, then we must go outside. Likely outside the town limits, lest anyone be frightened."

"I mean the _ladies_. You had that food vendor eating out of your hand back there. 'Favorite customer' indeed."

Inigo broke into a grin at this. "Marrying must've changed you, old friend! Because back when we fought, the only thing you managed to charm open was your books."

Laurent frowned. "This was your plan all along? You said it would be _neat._ "

Inigo smiled. "Well, it is."

Inigo and he had very different concepts of 'neat' then. There wasn't even a single well-stocked bookcase in sight. This establishment was in fact, the exact _opposite_ of neatness and order.

"Don't tell me marrying made you blind. Look at them! The loveliest ladies in the land, and all gathered in one room."

"Inigo, this is preposterous. I am a married man," Laurent said sternly.

"I'm not asking you to bring these ladies home, simply to share the wealth with us single men. Since you got married, you've obviously learned quite a bit about charming the fairer sex. Besides, I'm sure your wife will be understanding. Who did you marry again?"

"Noire," he said.

Inigo flinched at that. "O-okay, maybe not so understanding, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And helping me catch the eye of some lovely lasses is _hardly_ cheating. Just like smelling a cooking cake hardly counts as eating it, no?"

In hindsight, he should've guessed Inigo didn't want to talk about methods of organizing, but hope sprung eternal, especially when it came to Inigo's deplorable untidiness. (And Inigo said their plans together would be 'neat.' What else was Laurent to make of this, other than a bought of wonderful tidiness?)

"I think not," Laurent said curtly. "Pardon me. You've wasted enough of my time."

How utterly infuriating. He would leave--surely, quite soon--but he could not abandon this den of iniquity without at least leaving it more ordered than when he arrived.

The loudness, the crunch of debris under his boots--it all left him positively irritated with no end. But, rather than take it out upon someone, he caught sight of something that could alleviate this. At the far corner there was a broom that had long since seen use, given the cobwebs and strode towards it. He began to bring order back to the chaotic place immediately.

One of the curvaceous bar maids, an older one with graying blond hair tied up in a bun came to Laurent and gave him a big smile.

"You're helping out? How sweet. My back always hurts something fierce after working here. None of us girls like cleaning up the messes they make when we get off shift, after being on our feet all night, and the owner sure doesn't want to clean it up, either. You want some free drinks as a thanks, or maybe you'd prefer something else~?"

Laurent glanced up from his sweeping. "While I am flattered by your kind words, I am married."

The bar maid smiled. "Well, isn't she a lucky girl to have you. Do you help your wife like this at home?"

"Yes. I find the idea of cleaning being 'women's work' preposterous. There is nothing 'unmanly' about a neatly organized library, or not tripping over debris. People of every gender should learn how to keep their things tidy."

Of course, there had been a few fights while they found their footing after the war. Laurent admitted that when it came to fixing imperfection, he could be a bit obsessed. And his habit of watching over the army to prevent any weaknesses that the enemy could take advantage was rather less welcome now that it was just them and no war to be waged. Now, he took care of organizing and cleaning the house, and they were both happier for it.

More bar maids came to speak to him, and Inigo gaped. In truth, Inigo's shock gave way to restlessness, even irritated. Each and every one of them gave him a grateful smile. Unsurprising; Laurent could've told anyone who asked that women respected a man who could meet their gaze, not scream vulgar things at them, and kept their hands to themselves.

Not that Inigo had fallen to the level of those drunken patrons.

It seemed as he tried to turn the rest of them into his "wingmen" it always ended with whoever was supposed to prop up his plans becoming very popular with the women, even if they were decidedly uninterested. That always seemed to happen when Inigo went out carousing. The women, seeing his pathetic flirtations, would ignore him in favor of some other of their group. Once, they'd ignored him for Kjelle and Lucina, which had irritated Severa something fierce. Even more so than Inigo, who could only watch flabbergasted as Kjelle and Lucina caught the eye of every woman in the bar with their tales of a fighting against the Risen.

Once he had finished with the floor, Laurent took a cloth and wiped down the kitchen entirely. The thought that food was cooked in such a dire place turned his stomach.

He wrung out the rag over the wooden bucket. It was only then that Laurent realized two things. Inigo had left without saying goodbye, and he was deeply late. Noire had been waiting on him for _hours_. The vendors would all be closed now, so he could not bring a gift back to Noire.

The older bar maid came over, with a smile on her face.

"You did a good job. Usually we're so busy after serving that the thought of cleaning after it all is some level of hell. Tonight, my back won't be so sore. Have some gold as thanks."

He considered refusing her offer, however, Noire would appreciate the gift of gold. She was ever so fond of monetary presents, and in truth seemed entranced by the color and shininess of each coin, like a raven collecting shiny things for their nest.

"Many thanks. I will remain in this town for several more months, until spring. My wife and I are acting as mercenaries, though is not merely routing brigands that we offer. If you need any accounting books balanced, or books translated, or if you need more help keeping this establishment tidy, I will be happy to lend my expertise."

"Oh, a sellsword? Or maybe I should call you a sellbroom?" She laughed at her own joke. "I'll tell the owner. He's usually up there, testing the wine. Sometimes he tests out that wine all day and night, just to make sure it's up to snuff. The owner is oh so hardworking when it comes to that."

She chuckled to herself, and continued. "Comes to mind that I never introduced myself. I'm Bahbra."

"I am Laurent. My mother is Miriel, the royal archivist and intellectual. Perhaps you have read her academic papers? I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

At times, he still stumbled and almost said _was_ to her name. His mother was gone, but the one of this era still lived. His fight would ensure that the Laurent of this time would never know the hardship and sorrow that he had in his life.

"Can't say as I have, but I'll take your word for it." She gave him a tired smile. "Hope to see you again, Laurent."

He said his goodbyes and took his leave.

*

As he returned home, Laurent reminded himself of the positives. Yes, the meeting with Inigo had brought him no news, but at least he had made some gold to bring back to Noire. And the exertion would keep up his strength. However, he could've used that time to practice at the firing range, order his books (again), or even help buy the needed implements for dinner. All would've been much more useful ways to improve his body musculature.

Still, if he mulled over Inigo's foolishness, he would never stop being annoyed. So, Laurent pushed it aside. He would chalk it up as only somewhat of a loss, and make sure to not be so easily tricked by Inigo's skirtchasing plans again.

He only hoped Noire hadn't been too panicked by this unexpected lateness.

He unlocked the door of his current, if temporary, residence. Their journey had been postponed as winter neared. They'd rented a room near a shop, and they'd taken on some mercenary and scribe work to help pay their rent, and store enough food should the season be particularly harsh. Strange, it was largely dark, save for one low candle in the main room. Perhaps Noire had already gone to bed. Though, something in his mind kept reminding him that there was little chance Noire would fall asleep before him. Only if her fatigue had completely overwhelmed her, for she did not sleep well alone. Truth be told, she did not sleep well at all, but if he was near, then at least the worse of her night panics could be quelled, and she might be able to fall into a fitful sleep before dawn.

Laurent had been searching for the proper tincture of herbs to help her sleep, though none dispelled the dreams which haunted her, even if she could achieve sleep with them. While spells would offer more options, especially if he could fine-tune one to prevent nightmares from occurring, Noire was utterly terrified of any magic placed upon her, even if it wasn't a curse.

Still, Laurent wouldn't give up. This town had many healing herbs surrounding it, and surely one would help calm his wife through the memories which haunted her so.

He removed the hat which had once been his mother's, and placed it upon one of the wooden chairs. Their house was sparsely furnished. Noire always feared curses, especially of unknown objects, and thus anything brought into their house had to be thoroughly vetted, even the produce for dinner. And, of course, Laurent had a deep need for an order in all things, especially where he slept and worked. An overly cluttered house would not do.

"Noire, I'm home," Laurent said.

_"Blood and thunder!"_

Laurent took a startled glance towards the shadows. His goddess of destruction had returned. She advanced with a fierce passion in her gaze. His pulse quickened as she neared. Despite her slim, even malnourished appearance, with dark circles under her eyes, and extremely pale skin, there was force and fury in her gaze that made her downright menacing upon her approach. She gripped the collar of his robes and pulled him close to her face. He was always surprised by just how powerful she could be, both in fury, and strength.

Would she kiss or even bite his lips? Either were just as welcome, and left him with a shudder of pure joy, until that he felt on the edge of euphoria.

His heartbeat rose to a fever pitch. She was brutal mistress, and his desperately craved each command she belted forth.

_"On your knees, you traitorous wretch!"_

She released her grip, and face-flushed and breathless, he feel to his knees before her. Like a dark goddess, she commanded his attention like no one ever had. He kissed her knuckles, her palms in adoration, and looked up awaiting her next order.

Her face contorted in rage and laughter. "At my feet is where you belong, you prattling fool! Bend down and adore your master this instant!"

She tore away her green pants, the seams ripped in fury. The moment was so utterly passionate, and left him so speechless and aroused that he couldn't even speak of the waste of perfectly good clothing, that could easily last for years.

"Is this what the other Noire wants as well?" Laurent said quickly. They had never consummated their marriage, due to Noire's bursts of panic and exhaustion from her night terrors. While he had contemplated what would happen when that day come many a time, but he had kept those thoughts to himself. Laurent was a patient man. Neither spells nor food could be made in haste, and by that logic, love too took time.

"We are but two sides of the same coin. Her unspoken rage is my battle cry! That foolish girl begged me for help for everything she was too weak and cowardly to do. So many nights she stewed with intermixed fear and desire! And when that insignificant worm lured you into his plans, she _cried_ that you could fall for another and leave her alone!"

Laurent did not question that Noire knew. Perhaps she had gone looking for him, or perhaps her other side simply knew. She was touched by dark magic, after all. Noire had a sense for many things unknown.

"Noire, I would never. Inigo was simply being foolish and misleading me. He said it would 'neat.' From the way he phrased it, I surely assumed there would be exponential growth and order, perhaps a joint venture at organizing archives, but I should have known he would merely be using us to further his flirtatious ways."

"Quit your chattering excuses and do as I have commanded!"

His hands quivered as he reached towards her curvy hips. However, before he could make another move, she belted out another command.

"Remove your garments, for they vex me!"

Laurent started with his leather gloves, then the belts at his chest, but Noire's other side ran out of patience. She laughed with savage joy and began to rip away his clothes. Belts and buttons were torn apart in her rage. Laurent thought the price would be worth it. My, he was so enthralled with her he couldn't even focus on the mental calculations that each fix or new article of clothing would cost.

She let out a laugh of triumph as she got the last of his clothes off. She pushed his face towards her thighs. He had studied the fundamentals of human sexuality enough to know her wordless command.

"My dark queen--am I allowed to touch you?"

The other Noire smiled darkly. "I demand it!"

His vigorous studies upon the subject did not prepare him for the depth of sensuality of such a contact. With his gloves removed, there was no barrier between them as he held tight to her curvy hips. The scent of her body, the taste of her skin against his tongue, or the fierce gaze, and smirk of his mistress at his adoration of her filled him with a feeling stronger than he had ever known.

The more desperate breaths as his tongue explored her, from the soft folds to the knub that made her shudder at every graze of his tongue, to the feel of curls against his face as he was buried against her. And even more exquisite: her moans. He felt a deeper satisfaction more than he had ever known to please his dark mistress. He could name each anatomic aspect of her, down to the muscle and bone, and yet he could not name this growing intensity within him. To serve her, and bring her pleasure filled him with not merely just his own pulsing desire, but a deep sense of satisfaction to his very core.

Kneeling at her feet felt wonderful, it felt _right_ in a way nothing else had.

Desire didn't seem enough of a word. It was like a growing flame. She gripped his hair so tightly that it left a sharp ache, and only fueled his arousal. This side of Noire found so many ways to reveal curious new sides of himself--and his libido.

 _I must study further,_ he thought. He'd poured through the books for archives of those who felt pain as pleasure, who were filled with such breathless joy at being derided and commanded, as if they were a servant. His books had revealed some, though history did not look upon them kindly. Perhaps in the end, he would be forced to write his own records, and use himself as the test subject. Unconventional, perhaps, but in this case, he would have to forge his own paths.

For Laurent knew he was different, perhaps than his peers, but his voracious and deeply expansive sexual desires were hardly perverse. He was simply different, and the thought of endless study in this sexual field excited him almost as much as her sharp tongue.

Noire tapped him on the head.

He pulled back and licked his lips, tasting her on his tongue.

" _Enough!_ I grow weary of this! Upon the floor, now! I will finish this-- _and you_ now!"

His arousal had been untended, and so very full all this time. He withdrew, the taste of her still on his tongue. He drew in a deep breath, when she suddenly gripped his wrists and slammed him onto the floor. He let out a gasp as she dropped her hips, with a slight momentary flinch. And oh--such warmth, the heat, the tightness of her around him was utterly exquisite. He was filled with intense pleasure at the contact. What a beautiful thing, the way their bodies came together in every single way, he thought, and how very worth the wait it had been.

But she didn't remain still for long. She was truly merciless as she rode him, with a wild gaze and such force that it threatened to push him over the edge each and every movement. He could only gasp, wonderfully helpless, her eternal servant. This was a dazzling, intense, sublime feeling as she slammed him into the cold, hard floor.

She kissed him, fiercely, and bit his lower lip hard enough that he tasted blood. The sudden pain and rush left him dazed, and more aroused than ever before. Her gaze was intense as she rocked her hips, as she took him in as deep as their bodies would allow over and over. His wrists would be bruised by the end, and he hoped, many other parts would also be.

(Oh, he counted on it. He couldn't wait to be marked by her.)

Still, he needed to stay hard long enough for her. The books he'd read upon the subject had been clear on the matter. Most women needed more time, and he would give Noire as much time as she needed. Her pleasure was paramount, and he was but her devoted servant.

In his passionate search for all things human sexuality to further understand this new journey between them called 'marriage,' Laurent had even read some more frivolous, and explicit novels. None of their descriptions did justice to the incredible feeling of her body so soft around his arousal.

Even more so, the view of her body moving on top of him was intensely erotic. Her full breasts, with deep red nipples that hardened in the cold, the slim curve of her waist and hips. The gleefully cruel gaze that looked down upon him and saw him as worthless--and even the wisps of pale hair, that always defied Noire's attempts to brush them into place. He was reminded over and over that she had a beauty without compare. And somehow, his.

"Noire--" he gasped. It was too much. He couldn't hold on when faced with such utter dominance. He couldn't speak up to his queen, not when she'd commanded his obedience. Of course, if he did, she would deride him so wonderfully. And again he would feel that peerless rush of her anger upon him.

Noire let out a sudden cry, and then let out a softer gasp as the dark Noire disappeared, and was replaced by the other, more fragile, lighter side of his beloved. He did not understand the side of himself which felt intense need to care for her, but at the very sight of her he felt the need to protect her by any means. To become her knight, her champion, adviser and guardian all in one.

"Was it painful, Noire? I've read some reports that for some women, at least, coitus can be a arduous first experience," he said.

"I-I'm okay," Noire said. She looked panicked. "I'm sorry, I-I lost her. I'll try and get her back, I promise..."

She balled her hands into tight fists, and closed her eyes. There was such desperation in that action. Even though his body screamed for release, he gently began to pull away, and withdraw from her warmth.

With a cry, Noire opened her eyes. "N-no!"

"You seem upset. Logically, it follows that this should stop until we had ascertained the root of your discomfort and..."

Even if it was a disappointing note to end their very first time together, however, it was no matter. He could finish himself off afterwards, and a cold dip within the waters nearby would quell any lingering desire, if need be. Finding the cause of her sudden alarm was most important.

She stubbornly held on tighter, and brought their bodies closer together again. He let out a ragged breath.

"Noire..."

"...I don't want to stop. But I can't call her on will. I...wish I could. I'm sorry. I know she's the one you want, and I..." Noire glanced away. There was such sadness in those eyes.

He reached out and pulled her closer against his chest. Inadvertently, he moved deeper inside her as well, and he had to catch his breath. Now was the time to focus on her needs, whatever they may be.

"Noire, I love both of you. Yes, I treasure when her smoldering gaze falls upon me, and she screams of blood and thunder, and demands my obedience--"

Even saying the words made him have to take a shuddering breath.

"--But, that does not mean you are exempt from these feelings. I have always held feelings for you. Simply put, I was so wrapped up in battle, I never questioned that my extreme concern for you was based on anything but that of a teammate, until she shook me to my core, and made me realize what was there all along. I want to kneel before her, yes, but you I wish to hold close and never be parted."

Noire remained silent.

"You do not believe me, do you?"

She glanced downwards. "I want to, but..."

"Then I will remind you a thousand times over that I love both of you. In different ways, surely. But the feeling is the same."

"Um... Can we...continue?"

"Only if you are comfortable. I do not wish you to feel obligated. As much as I crave this feeling, I would never pressure you. Even if you never wished to do this with me, I would never stop loving you, so please leave these fears behind."

"I'm glad, but I really did want to...and I'm so close to something really incredible and... I really want to know how it ends. So...please?"

"Do speak up if you feel any discomfort. We'll take as long as you need. Even if we must start again."

Noire let out a little whimper as she began to move again. He kept her tight against against his chest. Oh, the sight of her on top of him was alluring, but in a much different way. It wasn't the pulse-pounding passion that demanded his complete adoration and obedience. It was softer, and even then, he felt an incredibly deep need to cradle her close, and let no one ever hurt her, ever again.

And Laurent felt pride in that, too. As much as the pride of serving her, kneeling and scraping at the command of her other side, there was also the pride at getting a smile, and seeing his wife begin to open up past the memories of a time with all too real terrors which left her with endless nightmares. Pride even in being by her side, protecting and serving her in turn, depending on which side of her shown through.

She made soft whimpers and moans as she moved, then covered her mouth in shock. Could she have spoken in that moment, it would've come out a stream of apologies. However, she was too close, too undone to form coherent words.

His fingers traced down between them, across her stomach,, lower and lower, until he came to the soft pale swirls of hair between her legs. He brushed against a tiny knub of flesh that left her gasping even more desperately at his touch.

His hours of study were not wasted after all.

Her eyes widened at his touch. She kept moving her hips, more desperately now, drawing him even deeper inside her, even as her breath caught. Her whimpers and gasps gave way to a long cry, which turned into the furious laughter of the other side of his beloved. She ground their bodies together, and rode him so desperately hard. She let out a wild shriek, and clenched her body so tightly around him, that he could no longer hold back. A rush of intense pleasure echoed out from his core as she clung tight to him--both with her hands, and her body.

Spent, she collapsed against him, gasping for breath. He was dazed, exhausted, and yet on the brink of euphoria. Not only had it been an amazing experience, the hands-on study of human sexuality would make for excellent academic rigor. Of course, to truly be a scientific study, it would require multiple experiments.

The only problem would be Noire's potential mortification at being listed as a subject in this study. Perhaps if he put it anonymously, then collected the studies under his own name, he could save her the embarrassment. However, she might be a tad bit too memorable. No one who ever met his beloved ever forgot her.

"Oh...did I go too far?" Noire said. She buried her face against his chest.

"No, I am always gladdened to see that side of you. My beautiful, avenging goddess of war."

"Did I...hurt you?"

"Yes, wonderfully. However, not nearly as far as I would've wanted. You could've dug your heels into my back as you sat upon a throne, and derided me as a cruel mistress, or surely taken a collar to my neck and led me around like a dog and given me commands, or--"

She blushed. "Ooh! You're always so, um, creative..."

Noire shifted. White droplets of his seed dripped down her thighs. It was such an erotic image that he knew he would be aroused to the point of being fully erect very soon if this continued. Honestly, with such a lovely wife, he would be hard-pressed to be able to focus on his studies. Now that he'd had a taste of coitus, his thoughts would be most muddled with the memories of her curves, her blinding rage, and her soft voice... Both sides so perfect for his needs and desires.

Still, in the end, the distraction from order would be worth it. Especially if he was able to continue on with the study of human sexuality in all its myriad forms, and use his own experiences as a case study. However, perhaps a cold dip into the lake would be needed later after all.

"I'm sorry I lost her...but at least I got her back for a little while. Really...It'd be so much easier if I could just call her at will--She is the one you like most, after all..."

Laurent frowned. "Is this a jape? An utter jest? I did not marry you solely for her, I married both of you. I love you both in different ways, as I have told you many times, even moments ago. But you never seem to believe me."

Noire didn't meet his gaze. "I'm not the smartest of all of the group, or the best at magic...that's you. I'm not the most beautiful--that's Severa. I'm not the most strong, like Kjelle or Owain. I'm just the most messed up. Everyone else has gotten stronger, and has started to heal. Even Yarne, after marrying Nah has mostly gotten over his fears. But I haven't. Even though the timeline is saved and the risen are gone, I still need someone to walk me though the dark just to go to the bathroom. I still have night terrors. She's all I have to offer in the end..."

Noire continued on before he could speak. "I was happy when you said you loved me, and wanted to marry me, because I've always liked you. You were so composed and strong and smart. I never even dreamed someone like you could love someone like me. It never made sense that you'd like me back. The only sense I could find was that you liked her and tolerated me. But, now I keep feeling like it was an accident. Like...you meant to marry someone else, and would've been much happier than with someone who can't even sleep through the night, and when I do manage, I wake you up with my nightmares."

Laurent pulled her close, and Noire lay upon his chest. "If only you could see you as I see you, then perhaps this tomfoolery of such a thought that my affection is reserved solely for your other side would cease. Happier with someone else? Honestly, the very thought! All day long, my thoughts go back to you. It has been for as long as I have known you, though I was too wrapped up in tactics and saving the world and my mother to truly understand my own feelings. I thought then I was simply protecting another member of the party to prevent losses. But all along, I'd fallen for you completely."

He felt her lashes brush against his chest. "I really want to believe you. And a part of me knows, but there's a horrible voice inside that keeps telling me everyone I know actually despises me. Severa, Brady, my mother, my father, even you. I'm being haunted day by day of that voice telling me I can never do good enough and that everyone I love will tire of how utterly weak I am, and no matter how hard I try, I can't outrun it. I don't think it's related to my other side...it's just how I am. Weak, and haunted by ghosts that won't be exorcised and curses that can't be broken."

He gently stroked her pale hair. "If you have continued doubts, force me to drink a truth serum, curse me to never tell a lie, and you will find that nothing has changed. I love both of you, and always will. No amount of night terrors or fears will ever change that. If you have ghosts then I will surely journey until I can find a way to exorcise them, and any curse can be broken with enough study and endeavor."

Noire blushed and glanced away. "The problem isn't you, it's me. The truth is... I wanted to do that with you for a long time. But I would get these thoughts in my head that I'd do it wrong, or it'd really hurt. And then the panic would start and I wouldn't be able to get the feeling that I'd fail. But then I'd be afraid that because I wasn't that you'd want to leave. Then I'd feel like you'd leave because I wasn't a good wife. I'm not that good a cook, I can't bear children, and I can't even make a night without waking up in nightmares and not even...that. So I'd get those panicky feelings for being panicked and it got worse and worse..." Noire held onto him a bit tighter.

"I apologize that I did not intuitively realize the deeper meaning of your fears. I assumed that simply waiting until you were comfortable was enough. But it seems perhaps discussion would've assuaged those fears earlier."

"But, it wouldn't. That's what I'm trying to tell you ...The fears are always here. And they're never going to go away. There's no hope for me. I can only hope that the Noire of this time won't become such an utter mess like I am. And that's who you married. Somebody who has ghosts in her head and can never be free of them, and who will always see a horrible side to life, even when it's peaceful. Because the memories won't go away." Her voice was barely above a whisper at this. "I keep seeing the people I love died. I can't forget the ruined world we left behind. Even if we managed to prevent that time from existing, it's branded on my mind. And I can't help thinking that someone as broken as me deserves to go back to that time."

"I cannot offer comforting words. Even if it seems like it on the surface, many of us who came from that time still bear the scars. No platitudes I say will fix this. However, I will say that I am always by your side. And I have never felt even a moment's irritation towards soothing you from the ghosts in your mind."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You see, I love this part of you as well."

She chanced a glance upwards at him, and let out a little sigh. "I guess it's lucky for me that your main flaw is having horrible taste in women."

"Now, now, Noire. Don't say such things about yourself." Laurent said sternly.

"I know, I know...I... I don't know how to like or value myself, or forget the past, but I love you. I love you so very much that the thought of being parted with you makes me feel....makes me feel....ah.... I was so worried when I saw you go into that bar with Inigo. All the women gathered around you...I thought it'd finally happened. Even on our wedding day I couldn't quell the ghosts in my head that you would come to your senses and find someone else."

"And I soundly told them that I was married, every single time," Laurent said.

"Thank you for being so patient with me and... ahem... liked this a lot. Do you think maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Of course. I would like nothing more."

"I've never felt anything like--that. I can barely even describe it in words," Noire said breathlessly.

"How curious. Never? Not even with yourself?" Laurent said.

"Myself? The other me doesn't have another body. We couldn't..."

"No, I mean doing what I did to you, except by yourself."

"Ah....no. There were risen, and the edge of dying. I was always so scared--I couldn't even think of a thing."

"Understandable. The times then were very dire."

"Wait, you...did?"

"I had many years alone in a peaceful world long before Lucina was even born, and Chrom even married. While I had my books, I was terribly lonely."

"Um, actually--it's really cold down here. It must be even worse for you, because you're the one on the floor."

"Yes...this is not the most optimal place to be consummating marriages. Let us go to the bed instead."

She got up off him, and he felt another rush of arousal at the movements of her curvy body. Oh, at this rate, he'd need to take a dip in cold waters to quell his libido. He rubbed his wrists with satisfaction. He was still so wonderfully sore from the other Noire's claiming of him.

Noire bit her lip, and looked concerned. Oh, how it made him long to kiss her until he saw her smile again. "...Did I leave bruises on you?"

"Oh, surely. They'll be lovely when they appear fully. My only regret is your fingerprints on my skin won't be permanent. Perhaps I could get a tattoo, or a brand of some sort to ensure your claim on me never leaves my body. Indeed, anyone passing would see, and there would be no other cases of me being pulled into Inigo's plans. For they would take one look at me and know I belonged solely to you."

She smiled faintly. "With all the robes you wear, strapped all the way up to your chin, no one could see unless you were tattooed on the face," she said.

"Still, I would know and it would be quite soothing to remind myself when we are apart whom I belong to."

Noire smiled, a bit sheepishly. "I actually like that idea a lot."

"Then we shall bring it to fruition. The only question is which to do? Your family crest?"

She let out a shriek. "No! My family crest is written with a CURSE!"

"Hmm, not surprising for a Plegian. Perhaps your name instead? Or a runic symbol of my devotion."

"We'll figure it out later. Right now I just want to...sleep."

He lifted her up, and carried her towards the bed in a way deemed most curiously 'bridal style.'

She looked alarmed. "Do not worry. I have been strength training to ensure my optimal performance, and that heavier tomes did not slow me down. I will not drop you."

"You never do."

She nuzzled gently into his chest, in turn both gently exhausted and very happy. After he'd comforted her fright, Noire had actually enjoyed being carried out to their bed. They left the tattered remains of her clothes behind, and curled under the covers together. He held her close, should the night terrors erupt again.

Tomorrow, they would have to go purchase new robes (and perhaps procure new work as mercenaries or archival, if Noire's side persisting in destroying their attire) but for now, it was just the soft comfort of having her near.

"Now, lay to rest all those truly preposterous fears like that I would find anyone else. You are the only one for me, both sides of you. If the darkness frightens you, I will cast forth fire to illuminate it. If the memories haunt you, I will hold you until the storm ceases. For the rest of my days, I will be by your side, and nothing will part us."

"Laurent?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said softly.

He kissed her upon her cheek once more, before he closed his eyes. For once, sleep came easily for both of them.

*

Laurent awoke early to a silent morning. Noire had slept through the night without a single nightmare. Laurent smiled, and softly (and with some reluctance) shifted out of her arms, and ready himself for the day. He quietly went over the figures of some independent auditing for a small shopkeeper, who had contracted his services after he suspected fraud of an employee. Laurent soon found the root of the problem: a waterlogged book had made some of the ink blur. In the end it was a mere clerical error, not vile embezzlement.

As noon neared, Laurent wrote out his invoice, and wrapped up the books of records to return, along with his written assessment of the situation.

With this payment, they'd have enough gold to remain in warm attire for a little while longer. Though not for long, if Noire's other side determined on stripping him nude at every turn.

When she awoke, she blinked groggily into the daylight.

Laurent smiled. "Noire, my love, you seem well rested for once."

"Actually, I feel really good today. I don't know if it was talking about everything that happened or just--um-- _that._ "

She blushed at the mention of last night's consummation. What an interesting footnote to add to his academic papers. Had such a release truly affected her so well ? Only time would tell.

"Well, the only way to truly discover the truth is rigorous scientific inquiry. Emphasis on the rigorous."

Noire blushed again at his double entendre. And he was tempted to go to their marital bed and consummate their marriage all over again, especially as her amble breasts were almost completely bared, with only the wine-colored nipples hidden away by the covers. However, as much as Noire insistent she simply _looked_ sickly (or to be more precise, on the very edge of death) his gut sense was that she was wrong and he needed to wrap her up and ensure she ate the most delicious, nutritious food, and never exerted herself too much, and was never left to take on a fight alone, even if her other fearsome side could fell armies by herself. And Laurent would never ignore his gut sense, especially when it came to her.

"I've finished my contracted audit, so when you've dressed, I'll return my invoice and the records and we shall go find some nourishment."

"I'm surprisingly famished," Noire admitted.

"Yes, both of us exerted ourselves quite a bit last night. Are you sore?"

"Oh, I'm okay. It hurt a lot less than I thought it would. I'm really good, actually. I don't think I've gotten this much sleep in years. And it's all thanks to you." She blushed suddenly, at a memory, likely, and turned her gaze away. "I'll go clean up quickly and be ready. I know you don't like to tarry."

"Take as long as you need. The deadline for the contract isn't until afternoon," Laurent said.

She disappeared into the adjoining room to rinse off in the stone tub. He'd created a means of heating water through a metal implement underneath the stone. A tome was kept near to summon forth just the right amount of flames to ensure a light.

For all her protests to the contrary, Noire had a definite talent for magic. No surprise, being the daughter of two very powerful dark magicians. Though deep fear of curses usually kept her using bows instead. She mistrusted even tomes that weren't dark magic. However, She could use a fire tome with ease, and remembered incantations almost as well as he did. He smiled to himself, in certain pride at her accomplishments. Perhaps if he ever had a contract based upon magic, he could bring her along and let her help along, and come to the realization (through some nurturing of his own) that she was talented in many ways.

Laurent promised himself that he would find every way possible to show her this, through the rest of their lives together.


End file.
